Lies Hurt
by My Forgotten Dream
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated Teen for my dirty mouth and kissing scenes. Non-graphic of course.


Believing has many forms. But only one truly matters when it comes to Christianity. Does Ty Baldwin have enough faith to allow God to lead him through the tough time of finding himself trapped in the middle of nowhere, with his ex and her new boyfriend? What about the strength it takes to be reunited with his feral stallion? One man, one prayer, and several forces fighting against him.

Disclaimer;;

I do not own: Heartland, Ty Baldwin ( Sadly. D: ), or anything that belongs to Lauren Brooke.

I do own: Hunter (I allow ilovetk to use him.) , a Breyer model of Barbaro, and a poster autographed by the whole Twilight cast.

**Lies Hurt**

**Prologue**

_**The night before…**_

Too die in the place of the one you love is the best way to go. Too bad he wasn't dying. Too bad the one he loved had dumped his pathetic ass several years prior.

Glow-in-the-dark stars glared back at Ty Baldwin as he lay in bed, clad only in boxer shorts. He had originally intended to fall into another night's fitful sleep, yet he had been swept away in his reading. A well worn leather bible was lay face-down on his bare chest. Simply forgotten as the man mused over his readings and the impending events he would be faced with in the morning.

He was broken, and this he knew. His Christian faith of the last three years wavered greatly as he desired to create his own path and venture from the one He had set for him. There was one desire that set him apart from God. All that he needed to truly be happy again, was the heart

Ty's head turned to gaze sadly at the picture on his dresser. He and the woman he had hurt himself to preserve were caught mid-step in a slow dance at Scott and Lou's wedding. Amy's head on his shoulder, one arm around his neck and the other held in his own over his heart. The man cringed at the look of pure contentment that radiated from their smiles. They had no worries. Neither of them could have looked into the future at that time and seen the disastrous landing of their free-fall.

He had lied. To her. He had lied to her to save her. He had broken their promise. And in the end, he was hurt. Not physically. Even though it hurt so much, he might as well have been.

He hated knowing that he caused himself pain over a woman when it was in their best interest to head their own ways. Ty put an arm over his eyes as he tried to stop his pondering. It was not far to hold Amy back. She had such a bright future ahead of her. She did not belong with him. At Heartland. He might have been destined to saving horses for the rest of his life, but she was not.

A soft groan escaped Ty's lips as he heard his foot falls moving down the hall of the tiny home he still shared with his parents. "Ty?", the soft voice of his mother was laced with the beginnings – or ends – of sleep.

"Yeah, mom?" He questioned back as he lifted the bible from his chest. It closed with a soft snap, followed by a reply. "Reading?"

"Yeah."

"Put it away and get to sleep. No one likes you when you're grumpy." Ty squinted slightly and stared at the door where he could see his mother's shadow through the crack at the bottom.

"Alright mom. Night." He muttered softly, rolling onto his side, away from the door. Though he knew his deep voice had carried easily across the tiny room and through the thin walls of his room. He lay silently and listened to her footsteps recede. The closing of her bedroom door left the house in silence once more.

.: Lies Hurt :.

The old, rusted pickup truck roared to life in the driveway of the tiny, yellow two-story home. Ty sat in the driver's seat, his hand still on the key of the ignition, his emerald gaze focused upon the matching shed. And so he waited. Freshly shaven, his hair newly buzzed off, just long enough to be brushed forward.

His hand moved from the key as his lips parted with a yawn. The rest of his night had consisted of thinking, dreading, and listening to the CD in his stereo. Not a wink of sleep to help him regenerate. But, that's what several mugs of strait black coffee was for.

He finally tore his gaze from the shed, even if it was more interesting than watching Lee sulk towards the truck and pull his short, willowy form into the truck. The teen's black-died hair was swept over his one eye before coming to stand along the rest of his head. (A/N: Emo Lee: May cause extremely laughter or depression. MY ORIGINAL CREATION! I let Miss Rainpaint use him, FYI. K, thnx.) That sight alone was enough to brighten Ty's morning.

Ty put the stick-shift in reverse and pulled onto the empty street. For the first time that morning, he stopped reciting bible verses in his head. He could not avoid it any longer. In ten minutes, he would be walking into the clutches of God's will. He drove mechanically. _Dear Lord, guide me. I haven't seen Amy in a year. I can't face her now. Not by myself. Not in the right mind. Help me through this. Let her love me, or lead me away. Amen._

Lee spoke up for the first time this morning, in his usual bored, monotone. "Deer."

"What?" Ty questioned confusedly as he glanced over at his brother. Same, indifferent, blank look he always had. The man continued to watch his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Deer." Lee said again, pointing to a blurred form standing in the middle of the road. That's when Ty noticed the wide-eyes creature in the dim headlights. He crunched gears and slammed his foot on the breaks. The truck lurched and tires screeched in protest, echoing off of the trees on either side of the forest road.

A fearful deer dashed away from the truck as Ty and Lee fell back into their seats after being thrown forward. "Buh-bye, Dinner." Lee murmured as his jade eyes followed the retreating doe, his expression sad. "Hit the next one. I want to mount its head."

Ty lifted his slack jaw as he slowly began to drive again. It was often Lee made little remarks that made him want to punch himself. Or Lee, of course. He exhaled slowly as he returned his full focus upon his current mission. If he continued to repeat prayer after prayer and think ahead, his truck would be out of commission and they would have a deer head hanging on the wall.

He looked at the rear view mirror, double checking the piles of tents and the two bags that sat there. Two weeks. In the middle of nowhere. With the most motley crew of people anyone could find. Oh, did God love him.

A/N: The prologue, it es here. Well, I guess you could call it that, even though it isn't from the actual story. First chapter will be up hopefully sometime this week. Oh, and yes, Emo Lee is my idea. I have the proof of him from my earlier writing and he does not exist anywhere else. Unless said place/person has my permission to use him. Why? Because I am a credit whore, as Miss ilovetk puts it. Any way, leave a review. I write faster when people review. And most certainly, tell me what you think of the way I'm going.

- My Forgotten Dream


End file.
